falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Weston Foster
History Early History Born in 2254 to Lou and Hannah Foster in an old sewer substation converted into a small village for the Shit Crawlers Tribe, Weston lived in the old sewer substation for most of his infant life. Blessed by the local Shit Crawler shaman under the sign of the Fat Rat, Weston (or at least according to the Shit Crawler's lore) was destined to lead a bountiful life and be a good member of the Shit Crawlers community. That was later proven to be false. As Weston grew from an infant to a child, he began learning the various skills needed to survive inside the sewer and metro systems the Shit Crawlers called home. At first, he was sent on simple hunting parties with other children his age in order to supplement the food that the rest of the hunters originally found during there own hunting parties. He also began to learn the rudimentary system of maps that the Shit Crawlers used in order to navigate through the sewers. Weston also, along with the other children his age, was taught the various laws of the Shit Crawlers. Weston, unlike most of the 'Little Shits' or Shit Crawler children, took little interest in the laws that had existed from long since he was born. Most of the time, he simply sat in the corner and slept or tried to goof off before getting a stern smacking from the shaman instructing the children. As Weston grew into a teenager, his responsibility's within the Shit Crawlers grew. Instead of just hunting small game, such as rats and rad roaches with his peers, Weston began hunting some of the larger animals that haunted the metro and sewer system the Shit Crawlers called there own. Weston, much like during his childhood, was an average hunter. He didn't really distinguish himself by personally killing one of the larger animals or by returning with various scavenge foods by himself. As such, he had to resort to other means in order to increase his social status within the tribe. Mostly Weston just resorted to bullying some of the hunters below them and sucking up to the hunter above him. This worked out for length of time, until Weston started bullying the child of a shaman. Needless to say, he was taken down a notch when he was summoned to the shaman's 'church' and the child he was bullying was there. As such, Weston instead started sucking up to him in order to climb up the tribe's social ladder. As time went on and Weston's bullying tactics continued, Weston found himself at the comfortable position as a guard for the Chief. Since the Chief lived so far down the sewer tunnels that they called home, Weston never had to worry about being swarmed by the odd molerat pack that had entered their metro tunnels or worry about getting shot by a wandering scavenger. Simply just sitting outside of the Chief's small sleeping quarters, a small maintenance room with a mattress placed in the corner for the Chief, Weston begin forcing people to slide him a little extra if they wanted to see the chief. At first, it was small things such as an open spot next to that person's fire or perhaps a promise of that they will repair his shoes or something similar. At first, most people were compliant due to the fact that the favors were so small and that he did guard the doorway between them and the Chief. However, Weston became greedy, extorting people for scraps of food or other luxuries such as pre-war clothes. Weston bullied most of the people into remaining quiet if only because then Weston would most likely retaliate. Still, one person managed to inform the chief about which lead to Weston's exile out of the relative safety of the sewers and out to the outside world. Exile After the whistleblower was formed, the Chief asked another tribesman to secretly watch Weston as he guarded the door to the Chief's Quarters. Just as the whistle-blowing tribesman had said, Weston did extort people wishing to see the chief. The Chief was quickly informed about this and, after the Chief told the spying tribesman to go inform a group of hunters to come to his quarters, Weston was called into the Chief's quarters. After a short round of talking about trivial matters, the hunters the Chief summoned arrived. With them arriving, the Chief informed Weston of his crimes and his punishment. Quickly grabbed by the hunters before Weston could assault the king, Weston was led through the sewers while his crimes, thievery, and extortion, were shouted aloud. Reaching the manhole to the surface, Weston was shoved at the ladder and was told to climb up it and never return to the Shit Crawler's sewers. Being prodded by the various improvised spears the hunters were using, Weston slowly climbed up the ladder. Popping open the manhole cover, Weston climbed out onto the surface. Nearly falling back down into the sewers after the initial flash of light, Weston rolled himself onto the surface; blinking and confused. Throwing the manhole cover back over the manhole after he had gotten himself reoriented, Weston stood in awe of the world above ground. Where Weston had popped out of the manhole was in, basically, the middle of nowhere. There was nobody around, no old buildings to hide out in. Just the flat wastes in every direction. For the first ever, Weston no longer was inside of a cramped sewer. He was in the open wastes, free to do what he wanted to do. So, for his first action, Weston tried pulling the manhole cover back open and going back into the sewer. After he got it open, however, he was nearly impaled by a spear held by a tribesman who was busy trying to lock the manhole. After jumping back to barely miss the spear, the manhole cover was slammed shut. Weston tried opening it once more, but, to no avail. So, Weston simply just sat down and waited for death to take him in this bright, wide open world. Other Plans Instead of death, however, it seemed life had other plans for him. Staying in the same area for the next three days, futilely attempting to reopen the manhole cover and rejoin his tribe, Weston waited for death to come and take him. On the third day, as Weston laid on his back on the old asphalt road and waited for dehydration to kill him, a single wandering merchant appeared. The merchant thought Weston was dead, and set about trying to loot him. However, the merchant was taken back when Weston continued to glare at him. Throwing Weston over the old mule the merchant had, the merchant gave Weston a bit of water and started to take him across the wastes. Weston hardly paid attention to the trip itself, delirious from lack of food and water. All he really remembers is falling off the mule at one point during the trip. The next thing Weston remembers was waking up on a bedroll in Globe Town. Given the story of what happened to him and a small bottle of water, the merchant left Weston alone in an alleyway. Picking himself up from the ground, and taking the blanket roll with him, Weston wandered the streets of Midessa. After nearly a week of half-begging, half forcing people to give him something to eat and drink; he was given a job at Wink Sink by another worker then. Heading out to Wink Sink with said visiting worker Weston started first out as a rigger, or someone who would get all the ropes in working order, before eventually heading down the sinkholes themselves. Abilities and Skills Growing up in the dark, dank sewers didn't particularly do too much for Weston's wasteland survival skills. Still, it managed to teach him some of the basics. Weston knows how to gut, skin and clean a kill; collect water from various sources in the wasteland and knows how to hunt. However, Weston is much more in-tune with surviving in an urban environment rather than the open-wastes. Weston also knows how to work people over. Whether it's by intimidating those smaller than him or sucking up to those who are bigger than him; Weston tries to maintain within everybody's favor or keep people under his control to ensure that he'll live a comfortable life. However, Weston often overplays the bullying part in an attempt to gain more power for himself. Equipment Weston, compared to many people in the wasteland, is rather lightly armed. Wearing only scraps of clothing, Weston carries a battered and abused Colt Detective Special that he managed to scavenge from one of the large sinkholes that make up Wink Sink for his own defense. However, in the rough and tumble zone of Wink Sink; it manages to keep himself protected against larger Wink Sinkers. Due to the laws in Wink Sink, Weston keeps the small revolver concealed during his time in town. Category:Characters Category:Texas